Lessons in Love
by Langdon
Summary: *Traduction* Hermione posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant son professeur découvrir son premier baiser. Il était inexpérimenté et peu sur de lui, et bizarrement, il ne la touchait pas, retissant. Et soudain, il se sépara d'elle précipitamment. "Sortez."
1. Un nouveau poste

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau poste

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici une traduction de la fiction de crz4greece. Comme vous le savez certainement, traduire demande du temps, et, si je ne fais que ça de la journée, un chapitre comme celui-ci me prend deux jours. Je ne pourrai donc pas vous publier un chapitre par semaine, mais je vous en publierai un toute les deux semaines ! L'histoire originale est écrite en anglais, et est achevée.

Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Bonne lecture !

oOo

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Snape aie survécu... J'étais persuadée qu'il était mort là-bas, dans la cabane hurlante." Hermione pensa tout haut, laissant Harry et Ron écouter ses pensées, alors qu'elle lisait le Daily Prophet. Elle grignota son toast, sans grande faim. "Ils disent qu'il va retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner les potions... refusant chaque récompense que le ministère veut lui attribuer."

Harry et Ron ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait, faisant des aller retour incessants entre la salle à manger, la cuisine et le salon du Terrier, se préparant pour le premier jour de leur apprentissage. Après la guerre, Harry s'est vu attribuer les honneurs, ainsi que l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Cela lui permit d'avoir une place pour devenir auror. Grâce à son titre, Harry pût facilement permettre à Ron d'avoir un apprentissage auprès de lui, et il en fut de même pour Hermione.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de toast à la confiture, plus stupéfié que réellement concerné. "Je suis sur que les élèves vont être foutrement horrifiés quand ils vont le voir revenir pour enseigner."

Elle fronça les sourcils : " Il a sauvé la vie d'Harry tellement de fois... Et n'oublie pas qu'il a aussi sauvé la notre ! Tu devrai te préoccuper un peu plus de lui... Il a probablement été le sorcier le plus courageux pendant la guerre."

Harry se laissa glisser sur une siège à la hâte, à côté d'Hermione, fourrant dans sa bouche un toast, sans prendre le temps de le beurrer ou de mettre de la confiture dessus. "Sans vouloir t'offenser Hermione, mais Snape, bien que nous lui en soyons reconnaissant, n'est vraiment notre préoccupation première en ce moment..." Il faisait référence à son stage.

Hermione sourit à sa réplique. "Est ce que vous êtes nerveux tous les deux ? Vous allez faire du bon boulot, je le sais !"

"Je ne peux juste pas croire qu'après l'offre que le ministère nous a faites, tu aies pu la refuser ! Tu aurai été une bien meilleure auror qu'Harry et moi réunis... après toutes nos frasques à Poudlard..." Ron soupira et se tourna vers Harry. "Les filles... elles sont tellement incompréhensibles !"

Souriant, Harry se leva rapidement, excité. "Bon, je pense que l'on va y aller maintenant." Ron et lui se tournèrent vers la cheminée, et se figèrent quand une certaine tête rousse entra dans la salle à manger.

"Harry Potter! Où est-ce-que tu penses aller ?"

Harry se retourna lentement, un air embarrassé sur le visage. "Um... Nulle part Gin."

Elle soupira, et contrecarra "C'est la troisième fois que vous essayez de partir ce matin... vous savez que vous n'avez pas à être au boulot avant une demi heure ?"

Sans un mot, les deux garçons se laissèrent simultanément tomber sur les chaises à côté d'Hermione. Ginny s'assit à l'opposé du trio. "Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu si excités et nerveux depuis un jour de match de Quidditch."

Hermione se mît à rire "Évidement."

Ron soupira et cala sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. "Mione ? Peut tu dire à Ginny de la mettre en silencieux et de nous laissez partir ?"

Essayant de passer le temps, Harry prit le Daily Prophet qu'Hermione avait laissé de côté et commença à le feuilleter. "Depuis quand Poudlard propose un programme de stage ?"

Hermione arrêta immédiatement sa conversation avec Ginny et arracha le journal des mains de Harry. "Quoi ? Où tu as vu ça ?"

Harry pointa du doigt un minuscule paragraphe au bas de la page. "Juste là"

Elle mis le journal à quelques centimètres de ses yeux pour voir toutes les informations écrites. "C'est parfait ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'enseigner à Poudlard ! Peut être que je pourrai obtenir un stage !"

Souriant, Ginny se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil au journal "C'est merveilleux ! Si tu arrives à obtenir un apprentissage là-bas, je pourrai te voir tout les jours ! Je n'aurai pas à te quitter pour finir mon cursus !"

Posant le journal, Hermione souri et pencha sa tête vers Ginny "Oh Ginny ! Tu sais que tu ne me perdra jamais, même si je commençais à travailler avec Harry et Ron aujourd'hui ! Tu es une des mes meilleure amie... personne ne pourra te remplacer !"

"Je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami !" Ron se tourna vers Hermione, choqué, arborant une expression ahurie sur le visage, bien qu'il soit simplement en train de jouer la comédie. "Tu ne m'aimes pas du tout en fait, si ?"

Ginny and Hermione rigolèrent. "Oh Ronald."

Harry tapa nerveusement son pied au sol en une allure rapide, agaçant rapidement tout le monde autour de la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva de sa chaise. Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et fit de même avec Ginny. "Mione, Gin, je vous aime ! Faites attention à vous !" Et avec un rapide au revoir, il disparu de la cheminée du Terrier en un nuage de fumée verte.

Ron sauta sur ses pieds, essayant de rattraper son ami. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti sans moi !" Il se tourna vers les filles, toujours assises autour de la table. "Vous l'avez vu partir sans moi ? Quel bon ami il fait..."

"Attend Ronald" Hermione le rattrapa avant qu'il entre dans la cheminée. "Bonne chance. Je sais que vous allez réussir." Elle redressa un bout de sa robe et aplani les quelques plis formés par sa position assise.

Il souriant nerveusement et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la fumée verte, comme Harry l'avait fait auparavant.

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tapota l'épaule. Cette dernière fixait la cheminée d'un air vide. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, et croisa son bras avec le sien.

Elle inclina la tête pensivement, sortant de ses rêveries. "Tu as tous tes livres pour cette année ?"

Ginny releva sa tête et sourit faiblement. "Ceux déjà usés par mes frères, comme toujours... Je pense qu'il y a seulement un nouveau livre que je vais devoir acheter parmi ceux de la liste des septièmes années. Pourquoi ?"

La brune secoua la tête. "Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?"

"Pas du tout ! Je n'aurai voulu personne d'autre !" Elle sourit gentiment et enleva son bras du sien, retournant dans la cuisine. "Les garçons partent toujours en laissant un bazar pas possible, où qu'ils aillent ! Je dois admettre que je suis pressée de retourner à l'école, pour laisser les elfes s'occuper de mes affaires !"

Hermione rigola avant de nettoyer un peu la cuisine, pendant que Ginny regardait fixement la fenêtre.

"Hey, 'Mione ? Je vais me rafraîchir un peu."

Elle inclina la tête. "Certainement... Je te rejoins dans un moment."

Hermione et Ginny sortirent du Terrier, et arrivèrent dans l'arrière cour, après avoir revêtue leurs robes de voyages. Les filles joignirent leurs mains et disparurent de la coquette maison, pour arriver au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione sourit, marchant aux côtés de Ginny, observant les rénovations qui avaient eu lieu après la guerre. Olivander avait réouvert sa boutique, et des douzaines de jeunes sorcières et sorciers se pressaient devant la porte de sa boutique, attendant de recevoir leur première baguette. Hermione se rappela du moment où elle aussi avait obtenue sa baguette, et quand elle avait fait ses premières emplettes, émerveillée. C'était tellement magique... Elle soupira. Elle était devenue si habituée au monde magique... Et après les dégâts que la guerre avait provoqué, Hermione avait oublié d'apprécier les petites choses qui autrefois la capturaient et la fascinaient quand elle était plus jeune.

Elle se fit la note mentale d'essayer de commencer à remarquer et à prêter attention aux petits détails qui font de ce monde un monde spécial, et si différent du monde moldu. Hermione se sentait désolé pour tous ceux qui naissaient directement dans le monde magique. Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment, et ne peuvent pas réellement apprécier la beauté du monde magique. Mais Harry et elle avaient eu l'occasion de vivre un peu dans le monde moldu.

Ginny mena Hermione dans une des nombreuses librairies qui bordaient les rues encombrées. "Ils disent que c'est le livre des potions avancées, je suppose qu'il doit être sortit en une nouvelle édition." Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas de sa liste.

"Wow, tu as pris les potions avancées ? Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Dit-elle honnêtement. "Ça n'a jamais été ton fort en classe..." Hermione lui sourit.

Ginny, sans vraiment prêter attention, ou sans avoir écouté -Hermione ne pût dire lequel- mima le dégoût profond quand elle prit le livre dans sa main, et pencha la tête sur le côté quand elle prit conscience du poids de celui-ci. "C'est une blague ! Il est tellement plus gros que les livres que Snape utilise d'habitude."

Hermione rigola. "Peut-être qu'il veut changer un peu les choses cette année."

Ginny roula des yeux. "C'est comme si il voulait qu'aucun de ses élèves ne passent sa classe ! Comment as-tu fait Hermione ?"

"Et bien tu es celle qui veut devenir Médicomage... Les potions sont le sujet le plus important, et tu devra obtenir un O à tes BUSES si tu veux pouvoir obtenir un stage." Lui rappela-t-elle.

La plus jeune des deux filles gémit misérablement. "Oh 'Mione, si tu obtiens une place à Poudlard, tu pourra m'aider ? Je ne peux même pas faire une potion toute simple sans la rater... et Snape aime faire de moi un exemple dans ses autres classe."

Posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ginny, Hermione soupira, essayant de se retenir de rire encore. "Oui, évidement... nous ne voulons pas que tu renverses encore une fois ta potion d'amour n'est ce pas ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de son amie. "Vraiment ? Tu es obligée de le ressortir ?"

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu en pinçais pour le professeur Snape..." La taquina Hermione, tout en sachant que si ça lui était arrivé, elle en aurait été horrifié.

Ginny se renfrogna et se détacha d'Hermione, elle rêvait. "Merlin, Hermione, pourquoi est ce que tu me le rappelles à chaque fois ?"

Elle éclata de rire. "Je suis désolé je n'y suis pour rien... Je pense que tu as du effrayer le plus terrifiant des professeurs de Poudlard quand tu as clamé ton amour inconditionnel pour lui."

Ginny pesta. "Je sais, je sais... Tant pis... J'ai faim. Allons nous chercher à manger !" Elle croisa son bras avec celui d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans un petit café à la sortie du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle s'assirent à une petite table au dehors de restaurant et Ginny eut un soupir, faisant dramatiquement tomber son livre de potion sur la table, comme s'il était trop lourd pour le porter encore un peu. "Je suis sûre que je ne vais pas passer cette septième année. Les potions vont être ma perte !"

Souriant, Hermione s'assit doucement, pris le livre et commença à feuilleter les pages venant d'être imprimées. "J'adore l'odeur des nouveaux livres !"

Ginny souleva ses sourcils mais resta silencieuse. La plus âgée des sorcières sourit largement. "Oh allez Ginny, remet toi ! Tout va bien se passer ! Si McGonagall me laisse commencer à Poudlard, je t'aiderai ! Ne t'en fait pas !"

Pas si convaincu qu'Hermione l'espérait, Ginny soupira fortement. "Donc... Qu'est ce que tu as envie d'enseigner ?"

Hermione se redressa, le sujet l'excitait, et ses yeux se mirent à scintiller. "Ce n'est pas si évident que ça ?" Ginny la regarda, confuse, d'un regard qu'Hermione reconnu dans celui de son frère. "Métamorphose, bien sur !"

"Oh je vois... Maintenant que McGonagall est la directrice, elle est à la recherche d'un professeur pour prendre sa place... J'espère que ce poste n'est pas déjà pris..." Ginny posa ses joues sur ses mains, restées sur la table.

Hermione releva la tête de la page qu'elle lisait. "Et bien j'espère qu'elle fera une exception pour moi et qu'elle me laissera le poste. "

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre, 'Mione... Je serai plus prudente à ta place... Peut-être que tu devrai aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ?" Suggéra Ginny.

Hermione secoua sa tête. "C'est d'accord, je partirai pour Poudlard demain." Elle continua de lire les recettes de potions qu'elles avaient déjà réalisée des années avant de commencer les cours.

Après leur repas, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de rentrer au Terrier pour aider Madame Weasley à faire le diner pour le reste de la famille, qui devrait rentrer à la maison dans quelques minutes. Elles apparurent devant le Terrier et entrèrent dans le salon.

"Oh les filles, juste à temps." Elle se tourna vers elles rapidement. "Hermione ma chère, est ce que tu pourrais faire du pain pour aller avec le ragoût ?"

Molly Weasley faisait toujours le dîner à la main, et c'est une chose qu'Hermione avait appris à apprécier plus que Ginny. Cette dernière était habitué à cela, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre comment faire le dîner à la main pouvait avoir un goût différent. La cuisine était étrangement silencieuse et Hermione se douta que Madame Weasley savait quelque chose, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer.

"Alors, comment était le Chemin de Traverse ? Je me suis souviens t'y avoir emmener, Ginny, pour acheter tes affaires de cours... Que de bon souvenirs..."

Ginny rigola. "C'était plein de jeunes de onze ans courant partout."

"Molly, avez-vous entendue à propos du professeur Snape qui revient à Poudlard ?" La questionna Hermione, changeant la conversation vers le sujet qu'elle avait réellement en tête."

Madame Weasley s'arrêta au seuil de la cuisine. "Severus ? Il est en vie ?"

Hermione regarda la matrone des Weasley, surprise. "Je pensais que vous en auriez déjà entendu parler... C'était dans le Daily Prophet. Ils n'en disent pas plus." Hermione se dirigea vers la salle à manger et pris le journal qu'elle avait laissé le matin. "Ils disent juste qu'il va retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner les potions encore un an de plus."

Mr et Mme Weasley regardèrent la page qu'Hermione leur tendait, leur montrant une photo de Snape assit à la table de la Grande Salle, son regard ne croisant jamais celui de l'objectif. "Est ce qu'ils disent comment il a survécu ?" Demanda Mr Weasley, prenant le Daily Prophet des mains d'Hermione pour le lire... Il était choqué.

"Arthur ?" Molly regarda l'expression inquiète qu'arborait son mari.

Juste après, un nuage de fumée verte apparu dans la salle à manger, laissant apparaître Harry, Ron, George et Percy sortant un à un de la cheminée.

"Sérieusement, Harry tu as été brillant !" La félicita George, ne voyant visiblement pas ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

"Oh il a fallu le pousser un peu." La voix de Ron s'éleva.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Ginny, Hermione, Mr. et Mme Weasley les regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'attendant pas à les voir.

"Harry !" Ginny avait déjà rejoint le jeune héros de guerre, et l'avait entouré de ses bras. "Comment était ton premier jour ?"

"Génial." Lui répondit-il rapidement, la serrant dans ses bras.

Ron rigola un peu. "Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait un entraînement avec des araignées Harry. Tu aurais dû y aller avant moi !"

Harry roula des yeux. "Si je te l'avais dit Ron, comment aurais tu pu être sur tes gardes quand quelque chose d'imprévu serait arrivé ? Et je t'ai dis que c'était un épouvantard, pas une vraie araignée ! Je n'ai pas eu à les combattre..."

"Oh Ron, arrête d'argumenter ! Le dîner est déjà servi !" Le réprimanda Hermione, joyeusement.

Tout les garçons sourirent, et ce fut comme si leurs estomacs criaient, mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'assoir maintenant. "Mme Weasley ? Est ce que nous avons un peu de temps pour un rapide match de Quidditch dehors ?"

Mme Weasley se retourna et sourit. "Si vous faites vite alors, le dîner est déjà fini ! Et nous ne voulons pas qu'il refroidisse !"

Ginny sortie de la cuisine et suivi George et Ron, poussant Harry pour qu'il l'a suive. "C'est parti ! On y va Harry !"

Hermione sourit, Ginny détestait cuisiner, et était à la recherche d'une quelconque excuse pour sortir. "Molly, je pense qu'ils auront assez de temps pour une partie, pendant que nous finissons." Elle retourna à ce qu'elle faisait, et se perdit dans l'art simple de la préparation d'un repas... Cela la calmait, comme seule la préparation d'une potion pouvait le faire.

oOo

Le matin suivant, elle s'était levée tôt, et s'était préparée pour son voyage à Poudlard. Debout dans la cheminée des Weasley, Hermione pris de la poudre de cheminette et dit rapidement. "Bureau de McGonagall !"

Dès qu'Hermione apparue dans la large âtre des vieux quartiers de Dumbledore, pleins de souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire, et elle sut que Poudlard était l'endroit où elle devait être. Elle sortit de la cheminée et épousseta ses robes pleines de poudre. Il lui semblait que McGonagall n'était pas présente, mais elle fit le tour du bureau et trouva le portrait du vieux Directeur.

"Bonjour Miss Granger !" Le portrait de Dumbledore souriait paisiblement, et il semblait heureux de la voir.

"Professeur." Hermione lui sourit en retour.

"Comment vont Monsieur Potter et Weasley ?" Il remit en place ses lunettes en demie lune sur le bout de son nez, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue.

"Merveilleusement bien, ils commencent juste leur stage au quartier des Aurors."

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux et regarda Hermione pensivement. "Et puis-je vous demander ce pour quoi vous vous joignez à nous aujourd'hui ? Tant de talent ne devrai être utilisé pour quelque chose de trivial."

Hermione sourit en direction du vieux directeur. "J'aimerai bien enseigner ici, professeur. Poudlard est ma maison, et j'aimerai qu'elle le reste."

"Ah, je me suis toujours dit que vous n'auriez jamais fini au ministère. C'est juste, Miss Granger, Poudlard a besoin des meilleurs sorcières et sorciers pour enseigner aux futures générations. Je suis sûre que Minerva acceptera."

Elle pencha sa tête et tortilla ses mains. "Professeur."

Le portrait sourit. "Oui ?"

"Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de la protection qu'exerçait Snape sur Harry, Ron, et moi, pendant toutes ses années... La plupart du temps nous le prenions pour un ennemi... Si nous avions su plus tôt ce que nous savons maintenant... Nous l'aurions probablement mieux traité..." Elle ne pouvait pas croiser le regard du portrait, trop honteuse.

Elle était sûre que les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient, comme du temps de son vivant. "Vous savez je suis sur que Severus veut que tout cela reste privé. Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Monsieur Potter et il l'a fait... Mais il vous a inclu vous et Monsieur Weasley dans le lot pour des raisons dont je ne suis pas complètement sur."

Hermione contempla Dumbledore. "J'avais juste espéré en savoir un peu... Peut être que nous aurions pu être là plus tôt pour l'aider..."

"Il est vivant et maintenant, Miss Granger, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Hermione pu entendre des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et elle se retourna. "Quelle surprise ! Miss Granger il fait bon de vous voir !" Le professeur McGonagall arborait une expression à la fois de surprise et de joie de voir son élève préféré dans son bureau une fois de plus.

Hermione lui sourit. "C'est merveilleux de vous voir aussi professeur."

McGonagall s'assit à son bureau et fit un geste en direction de la chaise laissée libre en face. Hermione obéit et déposa ses robes sur le dossier de la chaise. L'aîné mis en ordre quelques papiers qui trainaient autour d'elle avant de parler. "Et a quoi dois-je ce grand plaisir, Miss Granger ?"

Hermione s'assit sur le bord du siège. "Et bien, professeur, j'ai vu votre petit paragraphe dans le Daily Prophet à propos d'un stage pour la classe de métamorphose. Je pense que je suis assez qualifiée et j'ai reçu un Optimal dans ce sujet. J'aurai beaucoup apprécié pouvoir encore une fois appeler ce château "ma maison"."

Le professeur McGonagall se raidit. "Pourquoi Miss Granger... C'est merveilleux de penser à cela comme vous le faites. Je m'attendais à ce que vous commenciez votre entraînement en tant qu'Auror avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley. Je ne pensais pas vous voir revenir, même si je dois dire que je suis très heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. Avez-vous amener avec vous vos résultats de BUSES, que je puisse y jeter un œil ?"

Souriant largement, Hermione sortit de son sac un parchemin qui affichait toutes ses notes, ainsi que ses notes finales au BUSES. Elle le tendit à la directrice qui le pris nerveusement.

McGonagall ajusta ses lunettes pour lire le papier. "Je vois que vous avez eu O dans chacune des matières, Miss Granger."

Hermione acquiesça, impatiente. "Professeur, pensez-vous que je puisse postuler pour la Métamorphose ? Je suis sûre que c'est là où je me sentirai le mieux."

Hermione se pencha sur le bureau de McGonagall, attendant une réponse de sa part. La vieille femme soupira juste. "Je suis navrée Miss Granger. Quelqu'un a déjà pris l'offre." Elle enleva ses lunettes et les posa près des résultats d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière sembla confuse. "Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire ? J'étais votre meilleure élève professeur ! Qui a eu le poste ?"

Soupirant, McGonagall croisa ses mains sous son menton, fatiguée. "Je ne peux pas revenir sur mes mots, Miss Granger, je suis désolé."

Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise, semblant abattue. Elle avait mis tous ses espoirs dans ce poste, même si elle n'y avait pensé que la veille, et voilà que tout volait en éclat. "Professeur... Qui est-ce ?" Murmura-t-elle, déçue.

McGonagall semblait encore plus agitée et nerveuse qu'à l'ordinaire mais Hermione essaya de ne pas y faire attention. "Miss Cho Chang. Je suis désolé que vous ne soyez pas venue avant, mais elle est venue juste hier matin, et comme je me suis dis que vous auriez une autre profession, j'ai été contente qu'elle se présente pour ce programme."

Hermione se releva et courba la tête. "Je vois. C'est juste que je ne peux pas me rappeler la dernière fois que Poudlard a offert une opportunité comme celle-ci..."

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, réellement navrée que sa plus brillante élève ne puisse pas obtenir le poste qu'elle méritait. Il y a un poste dans lequel Hermione pourrait exceller, et qui lui avait été spécialement réservé. Elle soupira, essayant de mettre sa meilleure élève plus à l'aise. "Il y a toujours une chance que Miss Cho Chang ne veuille plus enseigner quand elle commencera son stage. J'ai eu beaucoup d'élèves qui ont abandonnés avant d'avoir fini."

Hermione n'était pas convaincue, et elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Miss Granger" commença-t-elle, changeant de sujet rapidement "si vous aimez Poudlard autant que vous le dites, alors ne pas enseigner la métamorphose n'est pas si grave n'est ce pas ?"

Hermione sembla tout à coup confuse. "Professeur ?"

McGonagall continua. "Si vous dites que Poudlard est là où vous êtes le mieux, et que vous voulez seulement enseigner, alors n'importe lequel des sujets pourrait vous plaire, non ?"

Elle acquiesça, hésitante, mais honnête.

"Le professeur Snape offre son premier stage d'apprentissage. Il n'a jamais offert quelque chose comme cela avant. C'est quelque chose de très rare, et je pense que si vous aimez autant cet endroit, alors apprendre les potions, jusqu'à ce que Miss Cho Chang décide si cela lui plait vraiment, ne vous dérangerait pas, si ?"

Hermione pencha sa tête. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

McGonagall secoua sa tête. "Miss Granger je crois que vous feriez une excellente professeur de potions."

Elle était choquée ! Apprendre sous la tutelle du professeur Snape ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. "Professeur... Pourquoi Snape offrirait-il un stage ? Il n'a pas prévu de partir si ?"

La plus âgée secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. "Je pense qu'il est temps que Severus obtienne ce qu'il a toujours désiré... Il l'a certainement gagné finalement-"

"Défense contre les forces du mal ?" Finit Hermione, choquée que son vieux professeur de potions puisse finalement enseigner son sujet favori.

oOo

Note de la traductrice : j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !


	2. Surmonter la Guerre

Chapitre 2 : Surmonter la guerre

Bonjour !

Je profite des vacances pour publier plus tôt ce chapitre, plus court que le premier. Quand je reprendrais les cours (ce lundi), je publierais sûrement tout les samedi, ou un samedi sur deux.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Petite précision : cette histoire se passe un an après la fin de la guerre, et la fic compte 75 chapitres en tout … J'ai déjà traduis le troisième chapitre, mais j'attends de finir le quatrième pour vous le publier.

Eileen1976 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ma traduction te plaise.. Pour répondre à ta review, en effet, Harry, Ron et les autres sont restés assez enfantin, tandis qu'Hermione essaye de surmonter tout ça.. Je pense que cela est un effet recherché par l'auteur. On le verra dans les autres chapitres. Pour ce qui est de Snape, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, à bientôt !

Lizzie Marie Fourmi : merci beaucoup ! J'ai aussi hâte de traduire les passages où elle apparaîtra -bien que ce ne soit pas un de mes personnages favori ! Bonne lecture !

oOo

"Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Hermione ?" Demanda Ron après avoir vu sa tête quand elle entra dans la pièce. Harry et Ginny étaient assit par terre, jouant aux échecs version sorciers, et Ron jouait avait le vif d'or que Dumbledore avait donné à Harry l'année d'avant.

"Oh non Hermione..." Ginny se leva, laissant Harry par terre avec le jeu, et marcha vers son amie. "Tu n'as pas eu le poste ?"

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron. "En quelque sorte."

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la câlina un peu, comme Mr. Weasley le faisait toujours avec Mme. Weasley. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé 'Mione ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son voyage à Poudlard. "Et bien, j'ai eu un stage d'apprentissage..."

"Oh félicitations Hermione ! On savait que tu allais l'avoir ! Échec et mat, je crois que j'ai gagné Gin." Harry sourit d'un air suffisant, presque avec autant de malveillance que Draco, quand sa reine détruisit son cavalier.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au plateau. C'était Hermione qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. "Génial." Elle roula des yeux et posa un genoux au sol, en face de son amie. "Si tu as eu ton stage, pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareil ?"

Hermione balança sa tête, tordant ses mains comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans le bureau de McGonagall. "On m'a donné un stage... Mais pas celui que j'espérais..."

"Mais tant que tu es à Poudlard, ça importe peu, non ?"

Ron sourit à sa petite amie et lui donna un gentil coup de coude, essayant de la réconforter. "Hey 'Mione, tu sera parfaite dans chaque stage que tu aura" il fit une pause, pensif, "À moins que ton stage soit sous la tutelle de Snape, ce qui serait foutrement misérable, mais le maître des potions n'a jamais pris d'apprenti, alors il n'y a rien à craindre !"

Hermione inclina la tête un peu plus bas, Ron avait toujours eu le don pour rendre une situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà, tout en pensant qu'il réconfortait les gens. "Alors, qui est ton maître d'apprentissage ?"

Elle garda la silence, et Harry décida de se joindre à la conversation. Il se tourna sur le sol, regardant sa petite amie essayer de réconforter Hermione. Harry se mît à rire. "Tu n'es pas sérieuse, si ?"

Ron paru confus, comme toujours, "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, elle n'a même pas encore répondu."

Harry essaya de contenir son rire, mais il n'y parvint pas. Ginny s'éloigna d'Hermione et donna un petit coup sur la tête de Harry pour le faire s'arrêter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assit. "Ron, je pense que le silence d'Hermione est assez éloquent." Il pouffa et renifla, tandis que Ginny couvrit sa bouche en s'excusant, pendant qu'Hermione regardait fixement Harry.

"Merci pour ta compréhension, Harry."

Ron finit enfin par comprendre. "Attend, comment est ce possible ? Pourquoi Snape offre-t-il un stage ? Pourtant... Tu es une Gryffondor... Et tu es aussi une née-moldu, sans offense, 'Mione. Ça ne sonne juste pas assez Snapien à mon goût."

Elle cala sa tête dans ses mains, à la fois embarrassée et horrifiée. "McGonagall a finalement donné à Snape l'opportunité d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand il aura trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour les potions. J'étais la seule qualifiée pour travailler avec lui."

Ron essaya de mimer le dégoût. "Qui aimerait, honnêtement travailler avec ce bâtard graisseux ?"

Hermione tapa sa jambe. "Oh Ronald, soit gentil... Il a sauvé notre vie un nombre incalculable de fois... Sans Snape nous ne serions probablement pas sorti de la guerre en un seul morceau."

"Ne me le rappelle pas." Ron trembla, et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. "Maman nous a fait écrire, à Ginny, George et moi, des lettres d'excuses pour Snape ce matin..."

Harry rit sous cape au dernier commentaire de Ron, ayant été là quand Mme. Weasley leur avait demandé d'écrire la lettre au professeur Snape.

Se penchant en arrière sur le lit, Ron posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, laissant Hermione libre de bouger. Elle enleva ses chaussures et son manteau, se mettant plus à l'aise. "Merlin Hermione... Apprentie de Severus Snape... Combien de temps penses-tu être à son service ?"

Elle soupira et lança une des ses chaussures à la tête de Ron, mais le manqua de peu.

"Bordel Hermione !" Ron sauta hors de portée, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui lance quelque chose à la figure.

Elle sourit gentiment, satisfaite de la réaction de son ami, et s'assit sur un côté du lit, croisant ses jambes. "Je serai une apprentie normale à Poudlard, et j'y aurai été pour deux ans, avec McGonagall... Mais qui sait avec le professeur Snape. McGonagall m'a dit que c'était le professeur qui décidait quand l'apprentie est prêt."

Harry poussa Ron, pour les rejoindre sur le lit, en compagnie de Ginny. "Alors, tu commences quand ?"

"Et bien," Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ginny, ignorant les complaintes de Ron qui avait été poussé du lit. "Je suppose que j'irai quand j'aurai une lettre de Snape. Je ne sais pas encore si j'irai à Poudlard avec l'ensemble de mes affaires... Le train est destiné aux élèves, et je suis sûre que Snape voudra me préparer avant le début des classes."

Ginny poussa un petit cri de joie et entoura Hermione de ses bras. "Ça veut dire que tu pourra m'aider encore plus en potions ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je vais pouvoir te voir en classe !"

Alors que les jours passaient, Hermione se surprit en train d'attendre que le hibou du professeur Snape arrive enfin au Terrier. Ses jours semblaient tomber dans la routine. Réveiller Ginny pour le petit déjeuner en famille avec Mme. Weasley, regarder les garçons partir au travail, lire un livre ou deux dehors pendant que Ginny s'entraîne au Quidditch, faire le dîner pour les garçons, s'assoir une heure ou deux avec Harry, Ron et Ginny... Et occasionnellement George si il a le temps, et ensuite aller au lit. Cette routine dura tout le long du mois de Juillet, et la moitié d'Août. Neville et Luna avaient été invité par Ginny à venir manger, et Hermione en fut ravie. Enfin quelque chose de nouveau arrivait. Elle était fatiguée du Terrier, et aurait bien voulue passer toutes ses journées assise devant la fenêtre.

Hermione avait décidée d'accepter son stage avec une attitude positive. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle était découragée. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le début des cours, et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du Maître des Potions.

"Est ce que les nargoles t'embêtent aujourd'hui Hermione ?" Lui demanda Luna, sortant Hermione de ses rêveries.

"Quoi ? Oh non... Je réfléchissais juste..." Hermione essaya de faire partir ses doutes. Elle est leva de la chaise où elle se tenait, devant la fenêtre.

"Hey Hermione, félicitations pour ton apprentissage à Poudlard, c'est une bonne nouvelle !" Neville donna à Hermione un demi-câlin et lui sourit gentiment.

Elle lui sourit en retour. "Merci, je suis impatiente d'y retourner."

Neville frissonna. "Je suis beau être un Gryffondor, je dois admettre que le professeur Snape me terrifie toujours autant. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors." Il attrapa sa main et la secoua légèrement, en souriant."

"Alors j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes fiancés tout les deux ?" Ginny demanda directement quelques potins, comme toujours.

Luna se tourna vers Hermione et sourit à Ginny, tendant sa main gauche vers cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse observer la bague que Neville lui avait acheté. "Oui, nous voulons nous marier dans le parc de Poudlard."

Neville rougit. "Je pensais qu'il serait sympa d'organiser une réception sur une des pelouses immaculées, vers la classe de Botanique."

Hermione était surprise. "Quand est ce que c'est arrivé ? Oh félicitations Luna !" Elle tira son amie vers elle pour une forte étreinte. "Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux !" Hermione laissa Luna et s'approcha de Neville, lui donnant lui aussi une étreinte.

Luna secoua la tête. "Je pensais que la tour d'astronomie serai un bel endroit pour un mariage... Et comme ça les nargoles seraient loin de nous, et n'embêterait pas les invites."

Neville sourit à sa future femme et attrapa sa main. "Nous n'y avons pas encore trop pensé."

Hermione sourit au couple, peut être qu'elle et Ron pourrait finir comme ces deux là. "Comment va ta grand-mère ?"

Neville secoua la tête. "Pas au meilleur de sa forme... La guerre la vraiment fatiguée..."

Luna se joint à eux. "Je pense que la majorité des gens essayent d'oublier que la guerre a eu lieu, plutôt que d'accepter les faits et d'avancer..."

"Tu es tellement plus sage que nous tu sais Luna." Réfléchi Hermione. "Je sais qu'Harry ne rêve que d'une vie normale avec Ginny... Et Ron semble plutôt content et heureux de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Luna pencha la tête et acquiesça.

"En fait je suis celle qui prétend que ça n'est pas arrivé." Hermione s'assit sur un des vieux fauteuil du salon.

Ginny apporta du thé. "Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, maman et papa sont aussi dans des temps difficiles... Perdre Fred fut vraiment... Je pense que tout le monde préférerait oublier plutôt que de réaliser que ça a bien eu lieu."

"Je ne sais pas Ginny, tout me semble tellement faux." Dit Neville avec calme.

Luna jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé, essayant te rendre le sujet plus léger. "Et bien je pense que ce sont les nargoles qui viennent vont embêter !"

Après que Neville et Luna soient parti, Hermione entendit Ginny monter rapidement les escaliers en sanglots. Elle cacha sa tête de ses mains, ne sachant que faire. Il s'était écoulé un an après la guerre, et Poudlard avait réouvert après 6 mois de rénovations. Hermione avait placé tout ses espoirs en l'école, pour élever plus haut les esprits... Elle avait sottement cru que Poudlard serait la solution à tous leurs problèmes... Et elle avait le pressentiment que Ginny y croyait aussi. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de la guerre, et Hermione était sûre que Ginny aussi avait mis tout ça en bouteille. Mais Harry avait apprit à accepter chaque chose alors qu'il menait son combat contre Voldemort. Hermione grimaça. Elle non plus n'avait pas réussie à accepter ça... Tout avait changé... Tant de personnes étaient mortes... Même Neville semblait plus âgé... Il semblait tellement plus mature, plus clairvoyant, et moins misérable.

"Ginny ?" Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, pour trouver son amie, allongée le ventre cône le matelas, ses cheveux éclatants tels du feu.

Elle hésita, puis finit par regarder Hermione, un air pathétique sur le visage. "Oui ?" Dit-elle en reniflant.

Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit, et entoura son amie en un long câlin. Ginny se laissa tomber contre son épaule. "Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce-que Fred devait mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce-que Lupin et Tonks devaient mourir ? Je ne comprends pas comment Harry a fait pour passer au dessus... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit Hermione ? Tu le connais mieux que quiconque... Comment est-ce qu'il peut juste accepter et se contenter de la vie qu'il mène aujourd'hui ? J'essaye toujours de faire comme lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter... Il s'est inquiété pour tous le monde toute sa vie... La dernière chose dont il a besoin est de s'inquiéter pour sa petite amie..."

Hermione caressa ses cheveux doucement, et quitta l'étreinte de telle manière que Ginny soit obligée de la regarder. "C'est ce qu'Harry fait le mieux Gin. Il aime tout le monde et s'inquiète de tout le monde... Et il les protège. Il t'aime... Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passée cette nuit là entre Voldemort et lui... Je suppose que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Mais Ginny, parle lui, il n'est pas un livre fermé. Il répondra et sera là pour toi... Harry est un homme bien, le meilleur, en fait. Il t'aidera à passer outre."

Ginny contempla ses mains. "Tu ne penses pas qu'il sera énervé contre moi ?"

Hermione sourit et essuya une larme du visage parfait de Ginny. "Pourquoi serait-il énervé ?" Hermione frotta le dos de son ami. "Si je connais Harry, je suis certaine qu'il sait déjà que tu n'es pas passée outre la guerre. Et je suis sûre qu'Harry non plus. La différence entre vous deux et qu'Harry sait ce qu'il s'est passé, et il embrasse une autre vie... C'est ne veut pas dire qu'il est au dessus de tout et de chaque mort."

Ginny lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes, brouillant son maquillage. "Il est vraiment fort, n'est ce pas ?"

"Le plus fort."

Cette nuit, quand Harry rentra à la maison, toujours avant Ron, Ginny lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler, et ils restèrent dehors, assit devant le porche, la majeure partie de la nuit. Hermione toqua à la porte de Ron, hésitante. Elle était sûre qu'il dormait. Hermione toqua plus fort et ouvrit la porte. Il était avachit sur son lit, dormant profondément. L'entraînement était physiquement épuisant, pour lui et pour Harry. Les garçons étaient allé se coucher tôt chaque soir, et Hermione se demandait comment Harry faisait pour rester éveiller cette nuit, avec une Ginny émotionnellement instable.

"Ronald." Hermione secoua l'épaule de Ron, essayant de le réveiller.

"Bordel !" Ron sursauta, regardant Hermione une expression ahurie sur le visage.

Elle sourit, une petite bougie dans sa main. "Désolé de t'avoir fait peur."

Ron essaya de se remettre. "Je n'ai pas eu peur... Tu m'as juste surprise."

Hermione le câlina. "Penses-tu que nous pourrons un jour avancer, sans penser à la guerre ?"

"Oui, je pense. Ça prend juste du temps 'Mione. Peut-être que quand tu sera à Poudlard, tu arrivera à oublier la guerre, et tu te rappèlera le bon vieux temps."

Hermione se détacha de Ron. "J'ai des doutes... Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je vais devoir regarder les choses en face... Je vais être coincée avec le professeur Snape... Oh honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire..."

"Et bien laisse Harry te permettre d'avoir un stage pour être Auror, comme ça tu pourra être avec nous."

Elle s'assit et se redressa, Hermione Granger ne recula devant aucun défi. "Non, Ron ! Ne me connais-tu vraiment que si peu ?" Elle regarda la plus jeune des garçons Weasley, qui s'était endormi encore une fois.

Hermione décida de ne pas en reparler avec lui. Son travail lui prenait tout le temps où il aurait pu penser à la guerre. "Il est tellement chanceux." Murmura-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la sienne. "J'ai le sentiment que je vais revivre la guerre durant tout le temps de mon apprentissage." Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant dans un sommeil difficile.

oOo

Notes de la traductrice : merci d'avoir lu, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! J'accepte tout les avis, bon comme mauvais. Le prochain chapitre se nomme "Chaussures", e


	3. Chaussures

_Chapitre 3 : Chaussures_

_Petite précision_ : je lis les chapitres en même temps que je traduis. Je ne connais ni la fin de l'histoire, ni le contenu des chapitres ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les fautes de syntaxe probablement présentent, j'écris sur iPad et j'ai horreur de relire mes chapitres..

Je ne fais que traduire, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à tout mes lecteurs/followers/reviewers (et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, que je sache si mon travail plait ou non !)

En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai presque terminé le numéro 4..

Bonne lecture.

oOo

"Merci beaucoup Molly, j'apprécie vraiment que vous me laissiez utiliser la Ford." Hermione fit une légère étreinte à Molly et monta dans la voiture volante.

"C'est toutes tes affaires..." George tapota le coffre de la voiture, content d'avoir réussi à tout mettre. Il s'assit à la place du conducteur, et mît le contact. "Prête pour le plus fou des trajets ?"

Hermione sourit, roulant des yeux. "Oh George, ne nous met pas dans la même situation que Harry et Ron !"

Il rigola, et appuya sur le bouton d'invisibilité. "Je peux faire beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'eux !"

Elle se mît à rire avec lui, espérant secrètement qu'il ne soit pas sérieux. Hermione avait une peur terrible de la hauteur. Elle détestait voler en balai, et elle espérait que ce trajet jusqu'à Poudlard dans la Ford Anglia des Weasley ne se terminerait pas en une mauvaise expérience. George commença le compte à rebours, comme les moldus avaient l'habitude de faire lors des voyages dans l'espace. En tout cas, c'est ce que son père lui avait dit.

"Cinq... Quatre..." George s'approchait de la fin, et décida d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération, pour effrayer Hermione.

Hermione n'était pas du tout amusée. "George s'il te plait... Soit raisonnable avec ce genre de chose..."

"Trois... Deux..." George posa son regard sur Hermione, qui était enfoncée dans son siège, tenant fermement la poignée de la porte. "Est ce que tu es prête Hermione ?"

Elle ferma les yeux. "Tu sais que je déteste voler-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"Un ! Décollage !" George mît les gaz au maximum et souleva la voiture dans la nuit.

Après que George eut finalement décidé de faire le trajet tranquillement, Hermione lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte. Elle tapa le bras de George amicalement, et sourit. "J'aurai dût savoir que tu allais faire quelque chose comme ça."

"Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu te rends à Poudlard une nuit avant le début des classes ?" Demanda George, essayant de passer le temps.

Hermione soupira et posa sa tête contre la vitre froide, contemplant le ciel étoilé. "J'ai été lassée d'attendre le hibou du Professeur Snape, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais... Alors je pars une nuit avant pour pouvoir défaire mes bagages avant que tout les élèves arrivent."

"Oh bien sur... Je pense que la vraie version est que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon charme, et que tu as voulu partir à l'aventure avec moi, seule, au milieu de la nuit." Déclara-t-il, la taquinant. "

Elle rigola de bon cœur cette fois. "C'est exactement ça. Je suis tellement soulagée que tu l'aies deviné toi même."

Après une heure de silence confortable, la tête rousse prit la parole. "Donc... C'est vrai que tu vas apprendre sous la tutelle du Professeur Snape ? Ça ne va pas être très drôle..."

Hermione souleva sa tête de la vitre une fois de plus, et regarda le grand frère de Ron. "Oui... Et j'ai le pressentiment que tu as exactement raison. Le professeur Snape aurait dû m'envoyer une lettre pour me dire quand me présenter à Poudlard... Mais je suppose qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, parce que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un mois et demi."

Hermione était sûre qu'il était au moins minuit quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Elle n'apercevait aucune lumière filtrer par les vitres du château. Elle se redressa sur son siège. Poudlard était sa nouvelle maison ! Qu'importe ce que ferait Snape, il ne pourrait pas la faire partir de l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux.

Garant la voiture et enlevant le sort d'invisibilité, George ouvrit sa porte et commença à décharger toutes les affaires d'Hermione. Celle-ci sortit de la voiture et s'étira le dos. Ce long voyage ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Elle avait aussi oublié Pattenrond, qui était assit à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Pattenrond !" Cria Hermione. Elle finit par le soulever de la banquette. Le chat semblait agité, alors Hermione le garda avec elle, pendant que George finissait d'enlever ses affaires du coffre.

"Et puis-je vous demander ce vous faites dehors tout les deux ? Oh chère miss Teigne... Je pense qu'ils vont avoir des problèmes."

Entendant cette vieille voix détraquée, Hermione et George se retournèrent pour trouver Mr. Rusard et son chat Miss Teigne à l'entrée du château, tenant une lanterne et les regardant, l'œil mauvais. Hermione l'appela, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'ils étaient des intrus.

"Mr. Rusard ! C'est moi Hermione Granger ! George m'aide juste parce que j'ai un apprentissage cette année-"

Rusard sourit méchamment. "Je pense que le Professeur Snape ne laisserai pas passer ça !" Il fit demi-tour, son chat le suivant de près. Il pensait que s'il pouvait amener Snape, ils auraient beaucoup de problèmes... Il aimait toujours mettre les élèves dans une mauvaise position, et les attraper, surtout la nuit, en train de faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas du être en train de faire. Hermione soupira et devina que, dans son cas, même les anciens élèves étaient obligés de régler leurs comptes avec Rusard, le surveillant.

"Ne t'en fait pas Hermione... Il n'a plus de pouvoir sur toi maintenant." George tapota l'épaule de sa jeune amie.

Elle renifla. "Rusard, peut-être. Mais ça ne fait que commencer avec Snape."

A ce moment là, Hermione et George se tinrent un peu plus droit et restèrent debout en silence, écoutant les bruissements dans l'herbe. Ils étaient tellement plus sur leur garde après la guerre... Le plus petit des bruits les faisait sursauter.

"Tu entends ça ?" Chuchota Hermione.

George inclina la tête, ne disant rien.

"Lumos !" Murmura soudain Hermione, et elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Quand elle vit ce qu'était le bruit, elle rigola, et George se relaxa.

"On dirait que l'on est un peu trop paranoïaque, hein 'Mione ?"

Elle se pencha vers l'elfe de maison. "Désolé de vous réveiller."

Un des plus petits elfes, qui ressemblait à Dobby, lui offrit un timide sourire. "Ce n'est rien Miss. C'est ce pour quoi nous sommes là !"

Les elfes commencèrent à prendre ses affaires, et Hermione décida de les suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe l'arrête. "Miss Granger doit rester ici jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Snape arrive."

Et sur ce, ils partirent encore une fois, laissant Hermione dans le noir, avec George, qui se tenait derrière elle avec la voiture. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers lui.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici George. Je sais que tu dois aller travailler ce matin, et le professeur Snape va bientôt venir me chercher." Elle s'appuya contre la voiture, ne voulant pas être confronté au plus effrayant des professeurs de Poudlard, qui avait aussi sauvé sa vie tellement de nombreuses fois, qu'Hermione ne voulait pas compter.

Il secoua la tête. "Nan 'Mione je veux être sur que tu es en sécurité, comme ça Ron ne me fera pas la peau."

Elle soupira. "Où était Ron cette nuit de toute façon ?"

"Je crois que Ginny a dit qu'il était sortit dîner avec un vieil ami... Finnigan je suppose ?" Il mît une boule de chewing-gum moldu dans sa bouche et commença à la mâcher... Hermione sourit et se rappela que Fred aimait bien ça aussi.

"Et bien Ginny et Harry ont pu me voir avant que je parte."

George s'éclaircit la gorge, rappelant à Hermione de ne pas l'oublier.

"Et bien sur, George !" Elle sourit et lui donna un coup de coude. Il faisait toujours en sorte qu'Hermione se sente mieux.

Finalement capable de parler avec son large morceau de chewing gum dans la bouche, George croisa ses bras et ses jambes, s'adossant à la voiture, regardant pensivement Hermione. "Alors quels sont tes projets avec Ron ?"

Hermione rigola juste. "Mes projets ?"

"Ouai." George se recala contre la voiture. "Est ce que tu penses te marier avec lui, et avoir tes enfants comme Fleur et Bill ?"

Hermione devint gênée par le sujet et se leva de la voiture. "Je n'en suis pas sûre... Honnêtement. Ron a toujours été là pour moi... Mais après le baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets... Nous n'avons pas été plus loin." Elle inclina la tête, se sentant extrêmement gênée de parler de quelque chose de si personnel avec George. C'était généralement un sujet pour Ginny.

"Je vois. Est ce que tu l'aimes ?"

Hermione regarda George bizarrement. "Je n'ai pas à te répondre !"

"Répond juste à ma question, un simple oui ou non suffira."

Hermione ne pouvait pas parler... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit.

"Je vois que vous n'êtes pas le seul Weasley à ne pouvoir garer une voiture proprement." Une voix basse et menaçant s'éleva, laissant un léger écho derrière elle. Hermione savait que cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne...

Hermione le remercia mentalement de l'avoir sauvé des questions de George. "Professeur Snape !" Hermione essaya de sourire, sentant la peur qu'elle avait toujours connue en sa présence.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, la regardant comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Hermione détestait le contact visuel avec lui, elle ne pouvait jamais lire ses expressions. Jamais.

"J'ai l'impression que vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger." Snape arrêta de la regarder dans les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à George. "Vous êtes toujours là ?"

George décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il serra rapidement Hermione dans ses bras et retourna dans la voiture.

"S'il vous plait, Monsieur, comment puis-je être en retard si vous ne m'avait pas envoyé de hibou, m'informant à quelle date venir ?" Hermione regarda son vieux maître des Potions, légèrement énervé.

Il baissa la tête et la regarda, soulevant un sourcil. "Est ce que je suis obligé de tout vous dire Miss Granger ? Je pensais que vous le sauriez maintenant, vous êtes devenue une _"sorcière intelligente"._"Se moqua-t-il.

Elle regarda ses mains. Aucune personne n'arrivait à la rendre muette, à part lui. "Je pensais juste-"

"Oui ?" La pressa-t-il.

"Hum- c'est pas grave." Elle rougit. "Vous avez dû être réveillé par Rusard à cause de moi, je suis désolé. Vous devez être très fatigué. Si vous pouviez me dire où seront mes quartiers, je vous laisserai tranquille." Elle garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas regarder l'homme devant elle.

"Ce n'est rien Miss Granger, suivez-moi." Dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Après avoir montée quelques escaliers, Hermione se trouva en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui gardait la tour de Gryffondor. "Monsieur ?"

Snape roula des yeux. "Restez dans le dortoir cette nuit et vous aurez vos affaires prêtes dans la quartier des Professeurs ce matin."

Elle sembla embarrassée quand Snape prononça le mot de passe. La peinture s'ouvrit. "Bonne nuit, Miss Granger." Dit-il rapidement, redescendant vers les escaliers.

Elle se retourna, essayant de regagner le légendaire courage des Gryffondor qu'elle était censée avoir, même en présence de Snape... Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir à cet instant précis. "Professeur ?"

Il se tourna vers elle brusquement, avec regard ennuyé.

"Oui, Miss Granger ?"

"Merci..." Murmura-t-elle, se tenant au support du tableau.

"Pour ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et reprit le contact visuel encore fois. Il avait les yeux les plus sombres qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. "Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Ron, Harry et moi. Je pensais que je n'aurai jamais la chance de vous dire cela..."

Snape se contenta de la regarder, attendant de voir si elle allait continuer. Elle ne le fit pas.

"Bonne nuit, Professeur." Dit-elle soudainement, décidant de ne pas en dire plus, et rentra dans la salle commune, laissant Snape dehors.

Le matin suivant, Hermione fut réveillée par les elfes de maison qui ramassaient ses affaires. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Gémit-elle, endormie.

"Nous préparons vos quartiers sur la demande de Monsieur Snape, Miss." Le sosie de Dobby lui sourit gentiment.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda-t-elle, confuse, et s'assit. Elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en robe, ne s'étant pas changé.

"Cinq heures et quart, Miss."

Hermione était surprise. Snape voulait qu'elle se lève à cinq heures du matin ? Elle grogna et sortit du lit, ouvrant le dernier bagage que les elfes emmenaient. "Désolé, j'ai besoin de quelques habits."

Les elfes attendirent impatiemment qu'elle trouve quelque chose de présentable à se mettre pour son premier jour de travail, ce qui lui prit un peu de temps.

"Ah c'est là !" Elle sourit aux elfes et referma sa valise, les laissant s'en occuper.

Elle grimpa les escaliers en spirales du dortoir des filles, où se tenait un dressing. La pièce avait trois ou quatre miroirs attachés aux murs. Hermione enleva ses habits moldus et mît une jupe droite serrée, s'arrêtant au bas de ses genoux. Elle mît une chemise grise et attacha une ceinture autour de sa taille. Elle s'assit, voulant faire quelque chose à ses cheveux.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle, elle courut rapidement jusqu'aux dortoirs. Elle se décida pour un sortilège de glamour, même si quand elle avait le temps, elle préférait s'occuper elle même de ses cheveux. Elle appliqua quelques sortilèges et ses cheveux se calmèrent en de boucles légères. Elle voulut mettre ses chaussures. Elle aimait être simple, mais pour son premier jour en temps qu'apprentie, elle voulait être présentable. Si ça n'avait tenue qu'à elle, elle aurait passé un jean, attachée rapidement ses cheveux, et cela aurait suffit. Si elle avait mît quelque chose comme ça, le professeur Snape aurait sûrement désapprouvé, et lui en aurait parlé toute la journée.

Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione attachait beaucoup d'importance aux impressions du Professeur Snape; elle voulait juste sortir de cette journée en un seul morceau. Elle savait qu'elle était probablement en retard, même si il n'avait pas précisé l'heure à laquelle il l'a voulait éveillée.

"Où sont mes chaussures ?" Elle descendit les escaliers et regarda sous son lit. "Oh non... Ces elfes les ont prises avec mes affaires !" Elle se releva, la mine défaite. Hermione Granger n'oubliait jamais rien ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle attrapa sa baguette et décida de retrouver les elfes de maison. Hermione courut dans la salle commune, sortit par le portrait et descendit les escaliers. La pierre était glacée sous ses pieds ! Elle fut surprise du froid qui régnait en cette mi-Août. Quand les escaliers arrêtèrent de bouger, Hermione courut à travers le corridor, où elle savait que les elfes passaient, grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs et à sa fascination pour eux en quatrième année.

Ils n'avaient aucun signe d'eux. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle décida que les quartiers des professeurs devaient être au premier étage, avec la Grande Salle. Elle réalisa que même quand ils n'enseignaient pas, on les trouvaient toujours au premier étage dans leurs bureaux, où juste marchant dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elle redescendit rapidement, elle rata une marche dans sa quête pour trouver les elfes et ses bagages.

Quand elle entra dans le corridor du premier étage, elle entendit une voix grave, qu'elle reconnue distinctement... Snape. Hermione se cacha derrière une des colonnes et pria pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Elle était pourtant sûre que Snape serait dans les donjons, dans sa classe de potions. Elle soupira doucement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer quand elle entendit sa voix devenir de plus en plus proche d'elle. Après qu'elle l'entendit redevenir moins forte, Hermione décida qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre à retourner à sa chasse aux elfes de maisons. Pas plus tard après être sortit de sa cachette, elle courut dans quelque chose de grand, de noir, et de chaud.

Elle fut projeté un peu en arrière, et se rattrapa avant de tomber. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet qui lui bloquait le passage...

"Professeur..." Elle l'avait fait maintenant.

"_Miss Granger..._" Snape croisa les bras, un air dégoûté sur le visage. "Vous croyez-vous assez _effrontée_ pour être en retard pour votre apprentissage, courir rudement dans un professeur, sans oublier le fait de vous montrer en spectacle sans chaussures ?"

Hermione croisa ses mains derrière son dos, son visage extrêmement rouge, alors que le Professeur Snape faisait un cercle autour d'elle. "Tsss... _L'insupportable_ Miss-Je-Sais-Tout une fois encore sans voix."

Hermione resta silencieuse.

"Vous devez être la plus incompétente des apprenties que Poudlard n'aie jamais connu."

"Monsieur," grinça Hermione. "Les elfes de maison ont pris ma valise où se tenaient mes chaussures... J'étais en train d'essayer de les retrouver pour être prête pour commencer mon apprentissage."

Snape se moqua. "Vraiment ? La façon dont vous êtes habillée me prouve le contraire."

Hermione regarda ses habits, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il n'allait pas. "Monsieur ?"

Snape refit un tour autour d'elle. "Pensez-vous réellement que vous pourrez organiser la réserve en... _Ça_ ?" Il fit un geste rapide en direction de son haut avec dégoût.

Regardant ailleurs, Hermione essaya de retenir ses larmes. "Je voulais juste être présentable pour mon premier jour."

Elle courut dans les escaliers, laissant le professeur Snape au milieu du couloir du premier étage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait accepté d'apprendre sous la tutelle de Severus Snape... Le plus insensible et sans cœur de tout les bâtards qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

oOo

Note de la traductrice : Hermione est enfin arrivée à Poudlard… Merci de me suivre dans cette traduction ! Le prochain chapitre accueillera la première leçon de Severus et Hermione.

Il s'intitule "Leçon apprise". A bientôt, dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre !


End file.
